3 Steps Ahead (One-Shot)
by KawaiiBatman
Summary: Nalu one-shot based off a post on the internet! It's really short and I hope you like it!


_**Super short Nalu one shot based off a post I saw on the internet! This one-shot was done about a year ago so please forgive the errors!**_

* * *

"You sure you don't want me to take you to work? It's no problem." Levy my roommate asked as I finished making my lunch for the day. It was left over pasta and garlic bread from last nights dinner.

"Yes, Levy I'm sure! You know how crazy traffic gets downtown and I like the train ride and walk to work. It helps me clear my head."

"Or you can see the pink haired guy you usually see everyday on your way," she said smiling with her cup of coffee in her tiny hands.

"No I don't and even if I did want a ride, I wouldn't want it because I don't want to delay you from your date."

"It-It's not a date! It's just getting lunch!" she said getting flustered waving her hand in front of her face to try to hide the red tint of her cheeks.

Giggling, I grabbed my bag as I walked out of the kitchen. "Say hi to Gajeel for me!" I called out as I snatched my keys from the hook by door.

Sitting in my usual booth in the train, I looked out the window watching everything turn into a blur streak of color.

Tucking a stray blonde hair behind my ear, I looked around the train car, in search of the usual spiky pink hair that always catches my eye.

"Hmm? He's not here today? Maybe he's sick?" I muttered, frowning at my friend….well I wouldn't really call him a friend.

Ever since I started my job at Magnolia Press a few weeks ago, this guy, who's name I've never received, and I have this weird ritual. We would take the same train to downtown Magnolia, and walk the path to work. The thing is he would always be 3 steps or more ahead of me, so he would beat me to the street corner, because I would always get stopped by the street lights.

Some days it would piss me off so bad that, I would try to walk faster, but he then would walk faster too, thus me still getting stuck by the light. I would stomp my foot, cross my arms and pout as he smiled at me from the other side of the street.

That smile, that toothy grin, would always make my mad demeanor melt, longing to see that smile up close. It was always a cocky, I win-you loose, type of grin, but it was still his. And that hair! I wonder if it's naturally pink and spiky….it looks like it. I wonder if its soft or is jelled to look that way?

"We are now approaching our final stop." A woman announced over the speaker, snapping me out of my day dream.

Shaking the thoughts out of my head, I grabbed my bag and stood up waiting for the train to come to a complete stop before getting off.

Stepping onto the platform, the warm spring air, warmed my body shaking the chills of the cold train car from my bones. Shifting the bag on my shoulder, I started my usual 10 minute walk to work, without my walking companion. I really missed our little competition and silence.

Maybe I'll actually beat him to the corner this time. Is that actually a win since he's not here?

"I'll take it!" I smiled as I walked with a skip in my step towards the intersection of victory.

I was almost there, when I heard feet pounding the pavement behind me, then a hint of Pink flashed beside me.

"What?!" I cried out as I saw the pinkette run ahead of me then turn around to face me.

"I've been winning for 2 months now, can't stop now! Have a good day! See ya tomorrow!" he called out with a big grin as he jogged backwards. He winked at me before turning back around to continue running towards the intersection.

My jaw went slack and anger boiled up inside of me. I started to chase after him but the heels I was wearing refused the strenuous movement of feet.

"Dammit!" I cursed stomping my sore foot on the sidewalk as I got stopped by the crosswalk light again. I heard him laugh, raise a hand and wave as he casually walked down the sidewalk.

"I swear, I'm wearing running shoes to work tomorrow!" I huffed, with new found determination filling inside of me.


End file.
